Epitáfio
by Rawski
Summary: "E quando deixei para fazer o balanço da minha vida, já era tarde demais." (songfic)


**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.**

******Epitáfio é uma música da banda Titãs.**

* * *

"Por que ir tão longe por minha causa?! Sacrificando a sua vida assim..."

"Porque... Me chamam de gênio..."

Depois disso, já não tinha mais forças. Não conseguia mais comandar o meu próprio corpo, que desabou, e só não foi de encontro imediato ao chão, pois o loiro o segurava e eu mantinha minha cabeça em um de seus ombros. Ao longe, pude ouvir um grito:

"NARUTO! VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO DEIXARIA QUE EU MATASSE NENHUM DE SEUS COMPANHEIROS?"

Então, Naruto deitou-me cuidadosamente perto de seus pés. Ainda conseguia ouvir gritos, gemidos de dor, explosões, Obito provocando o Naruto, e depois, um tapa, seguido pela doce e suave voz da Hinata-sama, que se vez firme, dando forças e coragem para aquele que sempre amou seguir em frente e continuar a luta.

Aos poucos, vou perdendo os sentidos. A visão se torna turva, não sinto mais o meu corpo, o cheiro de ferrugem vai ficando fraco e a dor já não é tão forte. Então... Quer dizer que vai acabar assim? Sempre me conformei com o destino e tudo que ele nos reserva. Então, por que está sendo tão difícil de aceitar o meu? Eu sabia que, por ser um ninja, as chances de morrer em uma batalha eram enormes, mas no fundo, eu sempre esperei por algo diferente. Esperava que o destino reservasse algo melhor para mim. Salvar alguém que você ama é uma forma nobre de morrer e assim, morreria feliz. Então, cadê a felicidade?

As pálpebras pesam e me obrigam a fechar os olhos. E então começo a lembrar de tudo o que eu fiz e deixei de fazer. Satisfação e arrependimento, orgulho e vergonha. Sempre ouvia as pessoas dizerem que quando estamos à beira da morte, ou escapamos dela, vemos o "filme das nossas vidas". Este deve ser o meu e adoraria dizer que não me arrependo de nada que foi ou deixou de ser feito, mas eu estaria mentindo de uma forma canalha.

_**Devia ter amado mais, ter chorado mais**_

O meu "filme" lembrou-me de todas as vezes que eu segurei as lágrimas, segurei na garganta tudo o que eu queria dizer, todos os sentimentos errados que mostrei e os que eu, agora, me arrependo de não ter demonstrado. Lembrei-me de não ter sido franco com os outros e comigo mesmo a respeito disso. Desde que meu pai se foi e o ódio pelo clã apareceu, meus sentimentos pareciam ter se apagado, tornando-me frio e arrogante.

_**Devia ter arriscado mais, e até errado mais.**_

_**Ter feito o que eu queria fazer...**_

_**Queria ter aceitado as pessoas como elas são**_

Lembrou-me também de todas as vezes que eu não arrisquei pelo medo de errar, de não dar certo e então, eu olhava para a Hinata-sama e para o Lee, julgando-os estúpidos por correrem atrás dos seus sonhos, colocando-os para baixo por se esforçarem, aparentemente, em vão. Mas no fundo, eu os invejava. Eles demonstravam e faziam o que queriam. Eram livres.

_**Devia ter me importado menos  
Com problemas pequenos**_

E todos os dias dedicados a treinos? Tudo o que eu fazia era treinar. Quando não estava treinando com o time, estava treinando no clã ou sozinho. Era exaustivo e, ao mesmo tempo, gratificante, principalmente quando eu era desafiado pelo Lee. Ah, Lee! Apesar de seu jeito louco, extravagante, estranho e muitas vezes irritante de querer imitar o Gai em tudo, ele foi um ótimo rival. Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui com o Gai e... com a Tenten...

_**Ter morrido de amor...**_

Ah, Tenten! Não queria partir assim, sem ter ao menos olhado o seu rosto uma última vez. Sem me perder em seus olhos, sem ter ao menos a abraçado, tocado seu rosto e dizer tudo o que eu senti durante todos esses anos que ela esteve ao meu lado. Ás vezes me pegava pensando em como seria se eu algum dia a dissesse o que eu sentia. Imaginava o quão embaraçoso seria. Ela iria me encarar com aquele par de olhos castanhos, que estariam arregalados por causa da surpresa. Nunca pensei no que viria depois. Quando chegava a este ponto, eu balançava a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos de mim. Para mim, aquilo tudo era bobagem. Se o destino tem algo planejado para todos nós, por que ficar sofrendo com a expectativa? Agora me parece tão simples... Devia ter arriscado. Queria poder dizer o quanto eu a amava, mesmo não sendo correspondido. Iria me sentir leve e não levaria todo esse arrependimento comigo, seja lá pra onde eu for. Só desejo que ela não me esqueça, e que eu possa protegê-la, estar com ela, de algum jeito, seja como um fantasma, anjo, espírito... Qualquer coisa... Eu só queria tê-la em meus braços... Pelo menos uma vez... E ouvi-la chamando o meu nome antes...

- Neji... Eu...

_**Devia ter complicado menos, trabalhado menos  
Ter visto o sol se pôr...**_

* * *

**Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu sei que o Neji pareceu filosofar muito para alguém que tá definhando, mas enfim. xD**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!**

**Rawski'**


End file.
